Will's Rambling
by ra1chan05
Summary: This is my first WilSon fanfic, a one-shot. Basically, I'm not a writer and not a native speaker of English. Therefore, kindly bear with me if you find any grammatical errors in my write-up. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Also, I don't own Days of Our lives and its characters.


It's been 21 years since I met my best friend, soul mate, and partner for life, Sonny—the first best thing that ever happened to me. I just can't believe how time flies by—_well, time and tide wait for no man_. It's been 19 years since my daughter, Arianna Grace—the second best thing that ever happened to me "through Sonny"—arrived into this world. Wait a minute…why do I say "through Sonny" when it's technically "Gabi, AG's mom"? That's because if there had not been a misunderstanding on my part when I saw Sonny being closer with the hunky Brian on that fateful (now memorable) day at Common Grounds, I wouldn't have lost my mind and knocked Gabi up and AG wouldn't have been conceived. And, that means "partly through Brian" as well? _Oh God, Will, just forget it!_ Ok, where were we? Yeah. It's been 16 years since Gabi, currently one of the finest Latin actresses on American TV, got married to a fellow actor and settled down with two kids in Los Angeles. Back then, it was really hard for her to make a decision to leave AG with me and Sonny in order to pursue an acting career. However, she was doing the best she could as AG's mom—always keeping in touch with AG through phone and Internet, often sending her gifts, coming down to Salem every year (sometimes with "her family") to spend some quality with us during Christmas holidays. Also, Sonny and I took AG to her mom's in LA on her annual summer vacation.

Six years ago, our normally hyperactive, talkative, blue-eyed, raven-haired AG started transitioning into a shy, poetry-loving, nerdy teenager. The two most happiest people witnessing that was my beloved psychiatrist grandma Marlenaandmylovelymom-in-lawAdrienne, because both were relieved by the fact that AG possessed none of the bad qualities of my incorrigible, vixen mom Sami(now she is 55 and dating a 25-year-old guy. _Gross_). Well, everything seemed fine in the Horton-Kiriakis household at that time until a hurricane named Ken Chan arrived in human form into our neighborhood. Well, Ken is a passably good-looking, skinny guy who excelled in academics and martial arts, he is a year older than AG, and his doctor-parents work in the Salem U hospital and are good friends with grandma Marlena. It was an instant attraction between AG and Ken when we met the Chans for the first time at grandma's birthday bash. I may sound jealous but the truth is that AG's world started revolving around Ken and everything that's Chinese—she even mastered the language and t'ai chi, thanks to Ken's grandma. Once, out of desperation, I even tried to divert my daughter's attention by taking her to friends' parties so that she could meet a nice guy, but I couldn't succeed. A few weeks after AG turned 17, Ken left for China to study at a prestigious college there. I was quite confident that everything would become fine with my daughter in the course of time, because, unlike me at her age, she was quite mature, sensible, and practical.

Two years ago, on a sultry summer night, my daughter she sent me into a state of shock by saying that she wanted to go to China and join Ken to study philosophy at the same college. I was wondering what sort of a magic spell did that bony guy cast on my daughter. The thought of my AG going to a far off place to study made me really worry, for she was never separated from me or Sonny, except for those four times a year when Sonny and I would leave the town for a couple days for our "us" time. I started yelling at her saying that her pops (who had gone on a business trip to Europe at that time) would definitely not be impressed when he hears this and she is still very young to make such a big decision and there are chances that she might change her mind about Ken and start seeing someone else once she gets into college at Salem U_._ However, she remained silent and maintained a calm posture with her head down. After my ranting got over, she said with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks that she had already talked about this with Sonny and he was OK with it (That took me by surprise. _Sonny_,_ you son of a …_) and said that "Dad, you have no idea what my struggle has been in these past 9 months. I tried my best, for me and for our family, to forget Ken and move on. But I couldn't. The more I tried, the more I fell in love with him. Last week, he was uncontrollably crying over phone saying that he too feels the same way about me. Yes, I am very young and so is Ken. But, you just won't be able understand the strong connection we both have. Also, it's my dream to go China and study there. Dad, I love you and pops so much, but I also love Ken. I'm sorry, dad", and then she bid goodnight and went back to her room. I stared at her leaving, wide-eyed, TEARS WELLING UP. _Yeah, that's what I do every time am in a sad/panic mode. Now you all get over it! Huh!_

That night, sitting in a rocking chair, dearly missing my beloved husband, I drowned myself in alcohol. Suddenly, I remembered the promise I made to Sonny on the day his mom confronted him in my presence asking him to break up with me, just a few days after Gabi and infant AG moved in with us. She said that I was as selfish and a train wreck as my mom and was taking advantage of Sonny (I was so furious that I was this close to calling her a bitch). He just shut her mouth by saying that given a choice, he would definitely choose me over her because he loved me more than anything else in this world and found real happiness only after he met me (Oh I love my beloved husband to death!). Later that day, he asked me to promise him that if I encounter a similar situation with AG in future, I should not tell her that she cannot fall in love with someone of her choice. After that flashback, I felt really bad that I let Sonny down by the way I reacted to my daughter's plea. I couldn't wait for a few more days for Sonny's return, so I called him. First, I yelled at him as to why he didn't talk to me about this and then poured out to him. After listening to me patiently, he advised me not to feel bad about it. He said that AG was more mature and strong for her age and had a clear picture of what she wanted to become in life and she wouldn't let us down with her decision; however, only time can tell whether AG and Ken are really meant for each other; and, we, as parents, shouldn't stop her from reaching her goal in life. After hearing those soothing words from my amazing husband, I realized what an Idiot I was (well, I still am, lol!). He told me that he would call her in sometime so that things would be fine the next morning in the Horton-Kiriakis household.

Well, I don't know what exactly Sonny said to AG over phone that night, the next morning she slowly walked into the kitchen and hugged me from behind, as I was preparing breakfast. It was a great relief to me and I turned and hugged her tightly, apologizing to her and assuring her that everything would be fine, TEARS WELLING UP. It was late night when Sonny returned from his business trip, and AG was already asleep in her room. While in bed, I rested my head on his bare chest and cried like a baby. He pacified me by peppering kisses all over my body. In response, I pounced on him like a hungry man-eater and kissed him with such force and passion as though there would be an apocalypse any moment. Even though I complete wore my already-tired husband out, the love we made that night is the third memorable one—well, the first being our "first time" and the second being on our wedding night. _Blushes_.

It's been 2 years since AG left for China, and I am happy that she and Ken are still together. Sonny and I visited them a few months ago, and my rock-climbing husband took me to the Great Wall there. (Yeah, I made a big fuss over there. _Drama queen_.) I am glad that all these years not wanting to have another child, Sonny finally agreed to have his own through surrogacy. Yes, we are eagerly expecting the arrival of our second baby girl, Jacqueline Victoria Horton-Kiriakis, in 6 months' time. AG is already excited about this and so are our extended families. I just remember the day I was crying on my grandma Marlena's shoulder, struggling to come to terms with the fact that I am gay. She pacified me by saying that all my insecurities would vanish once I find the right person in my life. And I did. I just can't imagine what my life would have been if I didn't meet Sonny. Well, talking about the two most amazing people in my life, today is Marlena's 80th birthday and Sonny is busting his ass making arrangement for the celebration to take place tonight at Common Grounds, while I am, here, on a rambling spree. Isn't it unfair, guys? Also, it's spa time for me. :D So, that's it. _Thank You for Your Patience!_


End file.
